The Person on the Island
by MayL12
Summary: Someone else is on Gilligan’s Island, and they don’t have good intentions! Also, I don’t own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, Gilligan!"

"Hi, Mary Ann!"

The two youngest had greeted each other that morning. Just like any other day, Mary Ann was preparing breakfast.

"Hey, Gilligan, can you get me some of the bananas from the supply hut?"

"Sure, Mary Ann."

Gilligan stopped, surprised, as he was walking into the hut. Instinctively, he called for the one man he knew he could count on to help. "Skipper!"

The supply hut was a mess. Crates were thrown everywhere; their contents scattered across the ground. Gilligan had no idea who could have done this. It looked like a tornado had gone through the place.

"What is it, Gilligan?" The Skipper asked, approaching the hut. But Gilligan barely had enough time to answer when the Skipper walked through the door and saw the mess for himself.

Stunned, the Skipper asked, "Little Buddy, what did you do?"

"Nothing, Skipper, honest!" Gilligan answered defensively.

"If you didn't do it, who else did?"

"I don't know. It could have been someone else."

By then, the Skipper was getting annoyed. He just wanted the mess to get picked up. "Look, Gilligan, let's just figure this all out during lunch. Now go to your chores!"

"Yes, sir!"

About halfway through lunch, Mary Ann asked Gilligan a question.

"Gilligan, why didn't you bring me the bananas I asked for this morning?"

Cautiously, Gilligan answered, "Well, I kinda couldn't. I think the Skipper should tell you."

Truthfully, Gilligan didn't know how to bring up the mess in the supply hut. He was afraid of being accused of doing it.

Glaring at Gilligan, the Skipper began to explain. Five of the castaways were watching him carefully, already confused. "It's not a big deal. Me and Gilligan just saw the supply hut was a mess. We just want to know who did it."

For what seemed like an eternity, the castaways waited for someone to speak up and confess. But no one did.

Finally, the Professor stood up. "Look, obviously no one is going to confess." Looking at the group in front of him, the Professor asked again, "Did any of us do it?"

The castaways all shook their heads at the same time.

The Skipper got more and more alarmed. _If it wasn't any of us,_ he thought, _who was it? Could it be an animal? Could someone be on the island with them?_

Hesitantly, the Skipper asked, "Professor, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

The Professor nodded. "There might be someone else on the island. I suggest we see if anything is missing immediately."

"This is your Hawaiian radio station with your 2:00 news. Today's biggest story: A serial killer named William Jacobs recently escaped on a boat. Warning: this man is armed and dangerous. Anyone matching Mr. Jacobs' description should be reported to the police as soon as possible. Mr. Jacobs is a Caucasian male with dark brown hair. He has a tattoo of an eye on his right shoulder. Again: this man is armed and dangerous. In other news, a new anti- bullying program is being introduced to schools all over..."

Gilligan turned the radio off. He didn't think there was anything good on to listen to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since I updated. School just started so I'm pretty busy- anyways, I hope you enjoy! Also, I am still learning, so feel free to make suggestions to help improve my writing skills.**

"Skipper! Skipper, hold on," the Professor yelled to the big man. "We need to talk."

The Professor motioned for the Skipper to follow him into his hut.

"Look, Skipper, we can't tell the others yet. We can't risk frightening them, but this morning when I was taking inventory of the supply hut, I noticed the gun and some food was missing."

The Skipper's eyes grew wide with fear. "What? Professor, that means we could all be in danger!"

The Professor nodded solemnly, "Yes, I know."

The Professor and Skipper had decided that during lunch that day, they were going to tell their fellow castaways the news.

The Skipper stood up from his spot at the table. Immediately, the attention was all on him. "Okay, everyone, I have an announcement to make." His eyes wandered to look at everyone's faces, stopping on his Little Buddy's. Anyone could see it; Gilligan was afraid of what he would hear next.

"The Professor told me that a gun was missing from the supply hut, along with some food."

Before the Skipper could say anything else, the group had burst into conversation. You could hear the questions emerging: Who took the gun? Were they in danger?

The Professor eventually spoke up, quieting everyone. "People, look. We don't know the situation we're in yet. Let's not make any assumptions. However, we should at least form search parties to see if we can locate where the supplies went. The Howells will go together, Gilligan will go with the girls, and I will go with the Skipper."

"Thurston, I don't like this," Mrs. Howell complained.

"I know, Lovey, but we need to figure out what's going on here! And if anyone can do it, it's a Howell!"

Truthfully, Mr. Howell was furious. When he heard that he and his wife would have to help search the jungle, he was disgusted by the idea of having to work. But the Professor had insisted that everyone had to pitch in if they had wanted to figure this out. Reluctantly, Mr. Howell agreed to the idea.

"Thurston!" Mrs. Howell shrieked, jumping back.

"Lovey, what is it?" Mr. Howell rushed back to his wife, concerned.

Mrs. Howell shakily pointed to a tree. Sitting there, with Mrs. Howell's hat in it's hand, was a monkey.

Backing away, Mr. Howell said, "Lovey, I'll ask Gilligan to get your hat back later. Let's get out of here before that thief steals anything else!"

As quickly as they could, the Howells headed back to their hut.

"Professor, what do you think we're going to find?" the Skipper asked. The Professor had noticed that the Skipper was growing more and more impatient, presumably because they hadn't had any luck finding anything so far.

"Obviously, Skipper, the gun and some food. Maybe a camp. But you need to calm down. We're not going to find anything if you are all worked up."

"I guess, Professor," the Skipper said with a sigh.

The two walked for what seemed like forever. Finally, the Skipper asked a question.

"Professor, do you think we could be in danger?"

"Honestly, Skipper, I don't know. I hope not. Anyway, it's getting late. I think we should go back to our huts."

"You're right, Professor. Let's go."

"Come on, girls, let's head back."

Only minutes into searching, Gilligan was already aching to stop looking. He was terrified of what would happen if they found the person with the gun.

"Gilligan," Ginger cooed, "You're so brave. I know you can search with us just a little while longer."

"Guys!" Mary Ann called to them. She had been walking ahead of the other two.

Gilligan and Ginger rushed to join her. "Mary Ann, what is it?" Gilligan asked. "Look," she pointed.

In front of them lay exactly what everyone had been anxious to find. There was a sleeping bag, the gun that had gone missing, some hygiene products, and a drawstring bag filled with some food. The person that had been recently there was nowhere in sight.

Surprised, Gilligan yelled, "You found it! You found it! I'll go tell the Skipper and the Professor, you girls stay here!"

Before the girls could say anything in return, Gilligan was already off looking for his friends.

 _Crack!_

"Ginger, what was that?" Mary Ann asked nervously.

"I don't know, Mary Ann."

The two girls didn't even have time to scream before the person sneaking up behind them hit them on the back of their heads with a coconut.

To Mary Ann and Ginger, the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry again I haven't updated in a while. Life has been pretty crazy! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. As always, I am always open to any suggestions that will help me improve my writing! Thanks for reading!**

The daylight burned Mary Ann's eyes as she opened them, only adding to her dull headache.

"Ow," she whimpered, hoping the pain would go away.

As Mary Ann looked around at her surroundings, she remembered what happened to her.

 _I was hit in the head. I must have been tied up to this chair sometime after... but wasn't Ginger with me? Where is she?_

Almost answering her thoughts, Mary Ann heard a groan from behind her.

"Ginger?"

"M-Mary Ann?"

"Thank goodness you're okay. I was so-," she paused as she heard a crack from the jungle behind them.

"Hello?"

"Is anyone there?"

"Hello, girls."

A shiver ran through their spines, they felt their blood run cold. They just knew that this was the man who had taken them, and that he definitely wasn't good.

He slowly crept into view, his mood eerily peaceful. His face was covered in a black mask- and there was only one thing on him that had color- the initials _WJ_.

Exhausted, Gilligan returned to camp. He was eager to tell his friends about what he had found.

"Skipper! Professor!" He panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Gilligan! What is it, Little Buddy?"

The two men rushed out of the Professor's hut.

"We found it! We found it!" Gilligan yelled.

"Gilligan," the Professor said, "Calm down. You need to tell us what happened."

"Well... me, Mary Ann, and Ginger, were looking through the jungle, and all of a sudden, we found a bag, a sleeping bag, and the gun..." he trailed off.

"Little Buddy, what is it?"

"Mary Ann and Ginger."

"What about them?"

"They were with me, and now they're gone."

Fueled with worry, the three men charged out into the jungle to find Mary Ann and Ginger. Gilligan took them to where the girls had gone missing. Stepping into the clearing, the boys were so quiet, you could've heard a pin drop.

There were small bits of garbage and food left behind, but nothing else that showed that a person had lived there. There were two things that were important, however.

First, there were obvious signs of a struggle.

Second, there was a note addressed to the castaways. It was written by someone who had beautiful penmanship; a delicate rose was drawn in the corner. But the message inside was much, much more sinister.

 _If you don't find me, someone will die._


End file.
